1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for writing information to tape cartridges.
2. Discussion
A data tape cartridge may be written by multiple generations of tape drives. Each generation may increase the capacity of the tape by increasing the number of tracks recorded to the tape and/or by changing the tape format. When a tape recorded with one format is loaded into a newer generation drive with a different format, the older data format may not be appended to. To write with the new generation drive, the tape must be reclaimed—overwriting the older format data.
In some tape drive applications, certain header data, e.g., tape volume header information and application format data, may be written to the tape by the drive. This process is commonly known as initialization. Such data is typically written to the tape using a drive by the media manufacturer. The initialized tape may then be sold to customers at a premium price.
Data may be written to tape using the data format of the drive writing the data. An issue may arise if the tape is loaded onto a new generation drive for the purpose of recording customer data. For example, any header data may not be appended to and must be rewritten by the new drive. This process may involve reading the header data from the tape, rewinding and rewriting the header records to the tape. This process may be time consuming and costly. Additionally, the ability to read older tapes is not always available and/or reliable.